United Kingdom in Own Eurovision Song Contest 45
United Kingdom will participate in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 45. ''Selection process'' 'Judges' Further: [[United Kingdom| Nick Grimshaw, Rita Ora, Cheryl Fernandez-Versini & Simon Cowell]] It was revealed on June 25,2016 that the four judges of the X Factor UK would be Nick 'Grimmy' Grimshaw, a famous british radio producer, Rita Ora, an internationally famous British singer, Cheryl Fernandez-Versini, a famous British singer and Simon Cowell, the inventor of the "X Factor" series and a famous producer. 'Auditions' Audition process was based on the British and American version. First up were "The Producer's Audition", where the producers chose singers to proceed to the second faze which was "The Audition before the Judging panel". The first auditions took place at Cardiff, on 27 June 2016. They then took place in London, on 28 June 2016, in Glasgow, on 29 June in Manchester on June 30,2016, on July 1st, in Belfast, on July 2nd in Oxford and concluded on July 3rd, 2016, in Birmingham. 'Bootcamp' 'Finalists' Key: : - Winner : - Runner Up : – Third place Live Shows Live shows details Week 1 (July 7, 2016) * Theme: Participating Song * The three acts with the fewest public votes were announced as the bottom three and then the act with the fewest votes was automatically eliminated. The remaining two acts then performed in the sing-off for the judges' votes. Judges' vote to eliminate *Grimshaw: Daniel – stated that Clark's song had more potential *Ora: Daniel – stated that she voted with her heart *Cowell: Did not vote, because the result was already known *Fernandez-Versini: Daniel – stated that Clark's song touches her more Week 2 (July 8, 2016) * Theme: Participating Song * This week there were no Sing-Off held. Every elimination was caused by the public. Week 3 (July 9, 2016) * Theme: Participating Song * The three acts with the fewest public votes were announced as the bottom three and then the act with the fewest votes was automatically eliminated. The remaining two acts then performed in the sing-off for the judges' votes. Judges' vote to eliminate *Grimshaw: Aplin – stated that Neon Jungle have more to give to the show *Ora: Aplin – stated that Neon Jungle was one of her favorite acts since the Auditions *Cowell: Neon Jungle – backed his own act, Gabrielle Aplin *Fernandez-Versini: Aplin – backed her own act, Neon Jungle Week 4 (July 10, 2016) * Theme: Participating Song * The three acts with the fewest public votes were announced as the bottom three and then the act with the fewest votes was automatically eliminated. The remaining two acts then performed in the sing-off for the judges' votes. Judges' vote to eliminate *Grimshaw: Clark – stated that M.O's song was more powerfull *Ora: M.O – backed her own act, Ben Clark *Cowell: Clark – stated that M.O had more to give to the competition *Fernandez-Versini: Clark – backed her own act, M.O Week 5 (July 11, 2016) * Theme: Participating Song * The three acts with the fewest public votes were announced as the bottom three and then the act with the fewest votes was automatically eliminated. The remaining two acts then performed in the sing-off for the judges' votes. Judges' vote to eliminate *Grimshaw: M.O – because M.O was there for a second time,and wanted to give a chance to Eurielle *Ora: Eurielle – stated that M.O is more powerfull than ever *Cowell: M.O – backed his own act, Eurielle *Fernandez-Versini: Eurielle – backed her own act, M.O *The week went to a deadlock, where Eurielle was the one with the fewest score so she left the competition Week 6 (July 12, 2016) * Theme: Participating Song Week 7 (July 13, 2016) * Theme: Participating Song At Own Eurovision Song Contest United Kingdom will participate in one of the two semi finals. Points awarded by United Kingdom Semi-final ''' '''Grand Final See also * United Kingdom in Own Eurovision Song Contest * Own Eurovision Song Contest 45 Category:Countries in OESC 45 Category:United Kingdom in OESC